


Gummy Bears

by dragonshost



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Pre-Winter War (Bleach)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "I thought it’d be funny to leave a trail of gummies leading to the couch for movie night, but I didn’t expect you to actually eat them."





	Gummy Bears

Shame gripped the Captain of Squad 10 as he stared down at his hands. The evidence was still there, clear as day, staring back at him in accusation. Or at least… the ones still in possession of their heads did.

"I thought it'd be funny to leave a trail of gummies leading to the couch for movie night, but I didn't expect you to actually eat them," Matsumoto stated, amusement coloring her voice and her eyes lighting up in a way that did not bode well for her diminutive superior officer. "Although I must say that I'm impressed that you got to them before Yachiru had a chance to sniff them out. Good show."

That just made it all the worse, in his opinion.

The telltale flash of a camera had him jerking his head up to stare at his lieutenant in profound horror. She grinned back at him, waving the new poloroid idly to clear up the damning image it contained.

"You didn't purloin that from Inoue, did you?" he asked, his internal frustration struggling to find new avenues to pursue so that he wouldn't have to dwell on his lapse into childish behavior.

Matsumoto's gaze turned upward for a moment as she considered his question. Then she met his eyes once more and smiled brightly back at him. "Nope!"

That was not particularly encouraging.

A vein pulsed on his forehead. "We're guests here, Matsumoto. We can't just take things that belong to our host without permission!"

"But Orihime  _said_  I could use it!" she defended.

"Oh," Hitsugaya said, his anger deflating somewhat. "Wait… then why the suspicious pause before?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Explain."

"Because winding you up is fun," she admitted cheerfully. "And now I have something amazing for the next issue of  _Seireitei Communication!_  Shuhei is so going to owe me for this."

"MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
